


Club Voltron

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fun, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Oneshot, Voltron, night club, night out, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 18: Night out.First time at the club.





	Club Voltron

Finally the day had come. Hunk had turned 18, and it was time for his and Lance’s first night out. They had looked forward to it a long time, and even though Lance had been 18 a while, he had waited for Hunk as well. Their first time at the gay club, club Voltron would be amazing, something they did together. Because no one would do a fake ID, because that’s just a waste of money.

The couple held hands as they waited in line, both excited. The place was pretty crowded, as to expect on a Friday night, but they would have the best time ever.

Finally it was their turn in line, they got in. The loud music played and lots of people were on the dance floor, the ever changing rainbow lights glowing all over them, along with some uv light. There was lots of laughs, and couples sitting down taking shots, about to have a fun time.

“Nice, we’ll dance all night!”.

“Totally. Wanna buy a drink first?”.

Lance nodded.

“Sure, a Diet Coke would be nice, what do you want?”. Since they were under 21, they wouldn’t even try ordering alcohol. Also, they had to drive home, so they were responsible.

“I’ll take one as well”.

Yes, this was gonna be a fun night out.


End file.
